deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Mahad
Major General Spencer Mahad was the commanding officer of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces unit on Tau Volantis during the expedition. History Tau Volantis Mission General Mahad was sent by the Sovereign Colonies to oversee the secret project on Tau Volantis which they had hoped to triangulate the source of the Marker Signal, hoping its limitless energy could finally be harnessed by humanity, thus saving them from extinction. Although Dr. Earl Serrano had originally given Mahad a presentation informing him on the purpose of their mission to the backwater ice planet, he was not convinced of its importance and often badgered the Admiral to abort the mission and head home so that he could use his military force to assist in the war that was occurring back on Earth at the time. It was not until the science teams began unearthing an alien machine and finding some strange lifeforms that had been cryogenically frozen did his military outfit suddenly become one of great importance. Containment failure and quarantine When the Necromorph outbreak across the colony became too much for Mahad and his military outfit to handle, he ordered his remaining military personnel via broadcast to commence with a colony wide 'quarantine', which included disabling all vehicles and ships in the colony and orbit, cutting off all communication of the planet and its orbiting vessels, destroying all data and files relating to the experiments and research the science teams had uncovered up to that point, and finally murdering any remaining personnel as well as committing suicide following these completed tasks. Once Mahad had overseen the final stage of the quarantine campaign, he encounters Tim Caufman. He was returning from a mission, entrusted to him by Dr. Earl Serrano, to retrieve a key that would be able to stop the Necromorphs outbreak. Mahad, unaware of the device's ability, still believes the mission is a failure. The only remaining option left to preserve the colonies is to kill everyone on the planet. He takes the device before he shoots him in the head, and after erasing the data on the Codex, the general also kills himself with a single gunshot to the head, after saluting the flag of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces. Quotes * "Fine young soldiers, every one of them". '' * ''"Earl Serrano, always the optimist". * "We've lost control! Now for the love of Earth...and the Sovereign Colonies, we've got to do what's right". * "You love the Earth, son? Your mom and dad?" * "Oh good. Oh I am glad to hear that". Trivia * He is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, the same actor who voices Terrence Kyne in Dead Space. ** Coincidence or not, also, it's notable that Mahad's behavior of sacrifice himself and his comradres in order to stop the spreading of a necromorph outbreak is identical to Kyne's in Downfall. * Szarabajka's last name is misspelled as "Sarabatchka" in Dead Space 3's ending credits. * Mahad's RIG, like Caufman's, does not flatline after his death. Gallery General Mahad-DS3.jpg|Close up of Mahad's face DS3-intro.jpg|Mahad kills Caufman Spencer.jpg|Spencer Mahad spencer-mahad-3d-model_0_5577.jpg| Character Render Notes Category:Villains Category:Deceased